There have been and are many items of equipment and clothing to be used and/or to be worn by persons, who undertake activities on or nearby roads and highways, so they will be seen by motorists and not accidentally injured or killed. Today many of these persons who are working on or nearby roads and highways wear vests made of bright yellow or orange colored materials, which are readily seen in the daylight. In addition, many of these vests are also made with reflective portions of materials, which are observed by motorists during twilight, nighttime, and overcast daytime, when vehicle headlights are turned on. Although these vests serve their purpose very well, there are times of reduced visibility when a greater margin of safety is needed.